


Rising to the Temptation

by VirginiasWolf



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Can You Believe This Was FLYNN'S Idea?, Cunnilingus, Does That Mean It Qualifies As Cuckolding?, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Librarians Prompt Month, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Flynn wants Moriarty to become an ally of the Library. Eve initially has some concerns about his suggestion of how to win the fictional over, but in the end, she has fun with it.





	Rising to the Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, we're all going to hell for reading/writing this so leave reviews. Also, please somebody tell Flynn that asking your girlfriend to have sex with another man is technically weird even if she actually enjoys it...especially since the poor LITs will probably have a fit if they ever learn how Moriarty was bought over to their side.

"Maybe if you seduce Moriarty he'll come over to our side." Those had been Flynn's exact words. At first, she had assumed he had been joking, after all, he was her boyfriend, wasn't he? Of course, he hadn't been joking, because that was exactly the kind of scenario that Flynn Carsen would only propose if he was completely serious. It was also the kind of scenario that gave her just enough of a chance to act out and do something truly outrageous without putting the lives of her LITs in danger, and who knew, maybe it would work and she'd be able to continue to have that one dirty little secret. So, against her better judgment, Eve Baird had agreed.

It had seemed tasteful enough to start with dinner, although Eve had already decided that even if this lure alone was enough to bring Moriarty over to their side, she'd at least still try to have sex with him. The hotel room was already booked anyway, and she'd come too far in the plot already to not leave with what would hopefully be a little extra-gratification.

Now, they are in the hotel room sitting on the bed, and she is surprised to realize that James Moriarty is nervous. It seems as if a little bit of the charm she had attempted over dinner has actually worked on him.

Taking the lead, Eve places his hand under her dress, letting him feel the wetness through her panties.

This seems to cause all of his nervousness to evaporate and he captures her mouth with his own. They fall back onto the bed while making out, and Eve arches her hips, rubbing herself against his most sensitive area. 

In response, he lets out an involuntary groan as his erection forms. Somehow, James manages to roll the pair over so that Eve is now on top, and he immediately reaches for the zipper at the back of her dress. 

Eve sits up and manages to wiggle out of the dress before allowing him to also take off her bra, but when he tries to go for her panties as well, she pushes his hand away. There will be time to let him do as much as he wants with her body, but if this is truly meant to be an attempt to win him over, she feels like she needs to take care of him first and voices this much as she works to undress him. 

Her movements are far too frantic though, and several buttons from his white shirt fly off and clatter to the floor which manages to bring a wolfish grin to his face.

"How often can you orgasm?"

For a moment, James is thrown off by the question, but he quickly recovers. "As a fictional, I have a bit more stamina than a normal male, but I haven't really tested out my abilities before."

"Tonight we're going to change that."

The moment James is completely nude, Eve moves to take his cock in her mouth. She doesn't have the magical lack of a gag reflex that would allow her to fully deep throat him, but she still manages to work him over enough that he is soon moaning with pleasure. Soon, he orgasms. The semen tastes somewhere between sweet and salty in her mouth and she swallows before looking up at him. She knows he will likely need time to recover before she can rely on that part of him again, but that doesn't mean she can't still get him to work on her needs.

Quickly, she leans up and kisses him again, plundering inside his mouth with her tongue.

Again he reaches for her panties and this time she lets him pull them off.

"Switch positions with me," he instructs, and soon he is over her. He begins by kissing her jawline before trailing down to her throat and then her breasts. For a moment he pauses, taking time to suck at each nipple which elicits a whimper of pleasure from Eve.

When he has finished, he lets his mouth trail down her stomach and her thighs before reaching his real target. As he sucks at her clit, his tongue probes inside her entrance. She takes a moment to realize that he's so good at this particular act that she can't possibly be the first woman he's done it to, but all she cares about right now is how it feels on her, and the feelings that are building are so intense that she realizes she won't be able to go much longer without screaming or bursting. In the end, she ends up doing both, and the orgasm sweeps over her so powerfully that she is left ragged yet still wanting more.

As he reaches up to kiss her, she realizes that a certain body part of his seems to be at full mast again, and she pulls away from him, choosing to roll over onto her stomach because of how much deeper the penetration will be from that position.

"A little over-eager aren't we?" James whispers in her ear with a smirk.

"Why don't you shut up and fuck me?" She knows she sounds impatient, but this will be as much her reward as it will be his.

Soon, he is penetrating her with firm, deep strokes as she buries her face in the pillow in hopes to muffle the sounds he elicits from her.

James for his own part muffles his own utterances by biting at her shoulder blade, just far enough in to be hidden by most shirts she realizes. How considerate of him. The pain from the bite only manages to mingle with and heighten the pleasure from the overall act, and soon she lifts up her head to seek out his mouth as the second orgasm of the night sweeps over them both.

After it is all completed, they roll over in bed and manage to fall asleep tangled in each other's arms.

Sometime in the early hours of the morning, Eve is awoken again and realizes James is watching her.

"You had an ulterior motive," he observes. 

She suddenly remembers with guilt that he is as adept as Flynn at reading people. She isn't ashamed to admit what she's done though. "Flynn wants you to join our side."

James quirks an eyebrow in amusement. "Does he know that you and I are in bed together?"

"It was actually his idea," she admits feeling herself blushing in the dim light. Now that the words have actually come out of her mouth she's having some realizations about exactly how bizarre this entire scenario is. The next time she sees Flynn they'll have to have a long talk about whether or not he secretly has a cuckolding kink. Right now though she only wants to focus on the man she is currently with. "Did it work?"

James seems further amused by the question, "Last night was certainly a more pleasant night than the ones I've had with Prospero." After a moment's pause, he clarifies, "Not that I've ever done that with him."

Eve suddenly realizes that she doesn't quite want the intimacy of the previous night to be over yet. "Would it help make up your mind if I tried to convince you a little more?"

The second time is slower and more intimate. Eve's body is too sore to move in all the ways that it had the first time around, and she realizes that this time she doesn't want to be passionately fucked again, she wants to prove to the man with her that if he joins the side of the library he'll actually be wanted. With each movement, she whispers soft and soothing words to him and he returns with his own for her.

Eventually, she does yet again reach climax, but this time around it feels more important that she knows she has without a doubt convinced him to stay.


End file.
